


[Working Title] ... And Takeshi is Shameless

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: The Poison Cooking as Aphrodisiac AU [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, M/M, POV Sawada Tsunayoshi, Uke Yamamoto Takeshi, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Yamamoto Takeshi is Shameless, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Let's be honest, at this point you know the drill. Takeshi snitches a chocolate, and Tsuna gets to deal with the result.





	[Working Title] ... And Takeshi is Shameless

"Takeshi, _why_ am I tied up?" He asks his Rain patiently. Takeshi's logic is sometimes a bit twisty, but there's always valid reason behind his actions, and the fastest route to it is to _ask_. Any other solution leaves the one wanting to know tying themselves up in knots trying to figure out the convoluted thought patterns of the Rain.

"Because I ate some chocolate and it _seemed_ like a good idea?" Answers like that one don't help; nor does the way that his boyfriend is now examining his clothes with one of his cambio form's smaller swords in hand.

"Takeshi -" there's a ripping sound as the sword cuts through his clothing easily. "- Takeshi, sweetheart, where did you get the chocolate?" He has sinking feeling in his gut; Bianchi had been working on a special project as a gift for her girlfriend. Not that it matters; not when there are unexpectedly slick fingers playing with his cock and his pants and boxers have been removed with his Rain's box weapon.

There's Takeshi's disturbingly chaotic hum, and a large plug - painfully large - is being pressed into his ass. He can take it, has taken it before, but normally there's a lot more preparation involved. "Otousan brought them home earlier. He was looking _very_ pleased with himself, and I pinched one."

He tries to call up his Flames, but Takeshi's got a blanket of cool Rain Flames already covering him, and trying to summon up the Will to use them to escape when his body is starting to decide it likes what's going on and there's a blanket of Will-sapping tranquility covering them is almost impossible. Not when there's also one of his boyfriend's large sword calloused hands stroking his cock roughly back to full hardness again and there's a fairly constant pressure on his prostate from the plug he's stuffed with.

"I thought I'd ride you for a while Tsu-kun. The ropes are so you _let_ me." There's a cool hand stroking his cock with Rain Flames, and he tries to drag his hands free of the ropes again.

"Takeshi, sweetheart. Please tell me that you used lu-" Abruptly he's buried to the hilt in what certainly _feels_ like a lubricated passage; not that he's entirely sure. Not with the way the Rain Flames are dulling his sensitivity, but Takeshi certainly took him quickly enough for there to _have_ to be some sort of lube involve. "- I give up." He can't even buck his hips with the way the Rain has him tied. All he can do is let Takeshi ride him for as long as he wants to - as fast or slow as he wants to. And his boyfriend has hellishly good stamina.

What he does is _watch_ as Takeshi flexes those ridiculous strong legs of his and sets an easy rhythm, rising and falling in the same pattern as his breathing. Watch and admire as his cock slides easily in and out of Takeshi's body; as his boyfriend's cock bobs up and down, flushed and pink and heavy, and his mouth waters at the idea of sucking it. Can only enjoy the way the Rain's movements make the plug buried in his ass move, and rub against his prostate. The only reason he hasn't cum yet is the Rain Flames that are dulling his sensitivity.

Takeshi's hand finally, teasingly drops to his cock, and make a deliciously display of fondling himself; playing with his foreskin, easing it back and forth, gradually increasing the speed of his strokes until they match the rise and fall of his hips. The spray of Takeshi's cum actually hits his face; the clenching around his cock is _almost_ but not quite enough to make him cum, and he licks his lips, chasing the taste of his boyfriend.

But Takeshi is still riding him, with no apparent desire or intent to stop. His cock barely even softens; and the chocolate had most _definitely_ been an aphrodisiac and something else as well; he knows what Takeshi's refractory period normally looked like, and it was longer than _that_. But his boyfriend's attention is starting to slip; the weight of the Rain Flames blanketing him is easing, and he reaches for his own. They're still out of reach, but not by so much -

Takeshi swipes up his own cum from where it's cooling on his chest, and smears it across his lips - or tries to. His tongue darts out and wraps itself around the fingers, sucking them into his mouth, chasing the flavour of Takeshi, and his Flames are _suddenly_ there. Within reach and he burns through the ropes tying him down, and uses them to boost his speed and strength enough to flip them both over. "You, Takeshi, are a _dreadful_ tease."

He folds his Rain in half, a position he _knows_ will practically guarantee that Takeshi is going to rapidly end up _highly_ overstimulated especially after he's already cum once, and then he leans into his Flame and takes his partner the way he's been wanting to do since his Rain had declared his reasoning for tying him up. "And a tease who should know better than to be cruel to his Sky. You _know_ what happens when you're like that."

"Maa, maa. Promises, promises, Tsu-kun.” His Rain is grinning, and he _really_ is incorrigible. He rolls his eyes and reaches for the bottle of lube he keeps tucked down the side of his bed. He pulls out and squirts it directly into Takeshi; he doesn't care if whatever was in the chocolate had given his boyfriend a self-lubricating asshole, there was no such thing as too much lube when you'd been fucking for upwards of a half-hour already.

Takeshi glares at him, but his thrusts are far easier and smoother already and he sets a pace that could only be described as _punishing_. Especially when combined with the position he'd folded the taller boy into; every one of his thrusts collided _directly_ with his sweet spot.

Takeshi cums again, spraying them both with yet more cum, but he's leaning on his Flames at this point and he's edging on quite literally fucking his boyfriend with his Dying Will at this point, and he drives him straight through that orgasm and into the sort of oversensitivity that has Takeshi genuinely trying to get away from his cock for a handful of thrusts before he gets right back into being fucked.

"One more Takeshi. I want one more from you." His boyfriend whines, overset, shakes his head, scrabbles up the bed, but he follows him, staying buried in that delicious slick heat, and manages to get one hand around the other's cock, and strokes it easily. "One more, my Rain. You started this." He does feel the Dying Will Flame burst into being on his forehead then, and he's ruthless under it's sway - not that Takeshi manages to find the words to complain. Not when his eyes widen and dilate and his boyfriend's body wrings down tightly around the cock he's impaled on within moments of it flickering into life.

He'll have to remember that response, a detached part of his mind decides, but the rest gives itself up to the blaze of glory that is his long awaited orgasm, pitching forward onto Takeshi's broad chest, vision fuzzy and muscles suddenly like jelly in its aftermath. He's too tired to do anything else - unregulated Dying Will Mode still does that to him, even after years of training. Fortunately, a sated Takeshi is a cuddly Takeshi and he's quite content to enjoy the buzz.


End file.
